


Give in, I want you back.

by Slysupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, G!P Kara, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysupercorp/pseuds/Slysupercorp
Summary: Lena has to project control, dominance, and, frankly, a little bitchiness. It comes with the territory of being a CEO when you're an Omega; no one would take her seriously othetwise. But her perfectly crafted mask means sacrificing other aspects of herself, namely her sex life.Kara may appear to be a sweet, happy-go-lucky Alpha but under her soft smiles and contagious laugh, there's another part of her that's hard as steel.One chance encounter, one surprise, one arrangement. Can they make it work?





	1. I ate you up the day we first spoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful prompt that took me way longer to get going than I'd like thanks to a hectic month. But it's here now.

 

If you only take one step closer  
I could reach the zipper on your dress  
We're leaning out over the water  
And we're holding our breath

—Tiger Teeth, Walk The Moon

~~~

Lena Luthor strode into a room full of straight, white, alphas, staring them down in their expensive, if not tight around the middle, suits. In contrast, she was wearing a form fitting black dress with a low neckline, her hair pulled back in a severe bun, and killer heels. She knew what they all thought when she walked in the room. Virtually all of those fat cats had taken in her scent, an Omega walking into the room of Alphas, and had immediately began choking her in alpha stank. Luckily, she was used to the base trick and was easily able to ignore it. The surprise shown in all of their pasty faces and she ticked off the first point in her favor.

“If you've quite finished,” she said with an eyebrow cocked in exasperation. Several of the men in front of her withdrew their scent with a sheepish expression. “Now, let's get started.” She pushed the intercom button on the telephone on the long conference room table. “Jess.”

There was no answer but a moment later her assistant, Jess, was entering the room with her arms full of folders. Silently, the beta began handing out the materials as she moved around the room, dropping each folder haphazardly in front of each alpha. Several of them startled as the packets smacked down on the table.

Lena smirked. Second point.

When there was nothing more to hand out, Jess crossed in front of Lena giving her a stealthy wink on her way out of the room. She didn't respond but Lena made a note to thank her later.

“Now,” Lena began, grabbing a small remote and activating the projector that was set up with her presentation. “If you turn to page twelve in your packets, you'll see the dramatic decline in profit margins your company has endured for the past year.”

There was a flurry of movement as everyone hurried to catch up to her.

Point three. They were right where she wanted them.

An hour later, Lena was penning her name to an acquisition agreement valued at seven hundred and fifty million dollars and the alphas of the board of directors were leaving the room with their tails between their legs.

Jess entered as the last of them trailed out. “Congratulations, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena offered Jess a real smile. “Thanks, Jess. And thanks for your help.”

She scoffed. “Please, you didn't need me. But it was fun all the same.” She pulled one of Lena's cell phones out of her pocket. “By the way, Ms. Arias called while you were in your meeting. She said you were joining her for celebratory drinks tonight at a new club called Rush.”

Lena rolled her eyes and began walking out of the room towards the elevator with Jess at her heels. “Sam knows how I feel about clubs.” Loud, crowded, full of pheromones, and rutting alphas. Not her scene.

“Ms. Arias said to remind you that you owe her for missing her birthday.”

Lena paused, scowling. “Crap.”

And that was how Lena found herself at a table at Rush several hours later nursing an expensive glass of scotch.

The club was lined with tables and booths, large vents were thrown open above each one and filtered air was being pumped in, a feeble attempt to cover the potent cocktail of pheromones. In the lowered center of the club was the dance floor where close to a hundred people were lost in a sea of writhing, bumping, and grinding. A DJ and sound system pounded out harsh bass on one end of the room, a fully stocked bar at the other.

“Lena!” Sam squealed, sliding into the booth and wrapping her arms around her. “I'm so glad you came! Tonight's going to be so fun.”

“Tonight is going to be short. I have an early morning tomorrow.” She was slated to tour her new company.

Sam looked stricken. “No! Jack can't be here until later and there is no way you're leaving me alone tonight. Besides, you never know what might happen.” She punctuated her last statement by comically raising and lowering her eyebrows.

Lena shook her head. “Sam…”

“Come on, Lena! I know your tastes are—” Sam trailed off, searching for a polite way to say kinky as fuck—“Particular, but you could at least find someone to to have fun with.” Sam saw that Lena wasn't moved. “Fine. At least stay for five drinks.”

Her eyes widened. “Five? No way. One.”

Sam held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Three drinks, including the drink you already have. Final offer. Pretty pleeeease?” She drew out the plea, looking sweetly up at her.

Lena sighed. “Fine. Deal.”

“Woohoo!” Sam cheered. “Who knew all it took to take down LCorp's CEO was a pretty please?”

“The physical appearance of the please had no bearing on my decision.”

Sam snorted. “I'll go get the next round.”

Two drinks later, Lena was feeling pleasantly buzzed, laughing openly at Sam’s stories of Ruby and her classmates in the latest talent show.

Sam downed the last of her cosmo. “Another round?” She asked hopefully.

Lena knew that she'd fulfilled her quota for interaction and that Sam wouldn't begrudge her for calling it a night but now that she was more relaxed and having fun, it was harder to leave. “I'll get the next round.”

“Yes!” Sam pumped her fist as Lena exited the booth.

“Hey, babe. Looking for a good time?”

“What's a pretty omega like you doing here?”

“I bet you'd look good in my bed.”

One by one, alphas tried hitting on her as she pushed through the crowd. She ignored their advances, waving a hand in front of her face to disperse all the pheromones swirling around her. She was so busy trying to make her way to the bar that she didn't realize that one of the patrons turning to leave while carrying one too many drinks.

She felt the stranger bump into her shoulder and the next thing she knew there was ice cold liquor being spilled over her chest, seeping into her cleavage and soaking her shirt.

“Shit!” She yelled in surprise as the stranger, a tall blonde woman with glasses, stared open mouthed in horror. “Excuse me!” Lena glared at her and she sped into motion.

“I am so sorry!” She leaned back towards the bar, ditching her empty glasses and grabbing a handful of napkins. “Here! I can't believe I did that. Wow, I am so sorry.”

Lena took the napkins and began blotting at her chest. “That is certainly my least favorite way to get sober.”

“Let me make it up to you,” she said, pointing to the bar. “I'll buy you a drink.”

“No that's—”

But the blonde stranger was already speaking to the bartender. “Can I get another round for table five sent over there, and an IPA and a—” she looked to Lena.

Figuring she as well humor her, she answered, “and an old fashioned.”

“And and old fashioned,” she echoed, pulling a slim wallet from her jeans pocket. She fumbled for a moment with sliding a bank card out of its sleeve before handing it over. “The last two drinks for here. Um, here as in the bar.”

The bartender took the card with a nod and went to retrieve their drinks.

“Hi, I'm Kara.”

“Lena,” she said, surprised when the barest hint of the other woman's scent that drifted toward her nose and informed her that the blonde was an alpha.

She was certainly blessed like an alpha; tall and fit. She had her blonde hair falling in soft waves down past her broad shoulders, attractive facial features, and bright eyes that were only partially hidden behind dark framed glasses still discernible in the dim lighting. Her clothes, while well fitting, were modest in comparison to the other alphas around them; tight jeans and a flowy royal blue top with sheer sleeves. Lena could see well muscled arms even through the sleeves and she found herself wondering if the alpha was that toned everywhere else.

“So, uh, are you here with someone?” The woman, Kara, asked.

“A friend—” She turned to look back at Sam and saw that she was currently being dragged onto the dance floor by a shorter brunette. “Who has apparently decided to ditch me.”

“Well, if you're free, do you maybe want to dance?” Kara asked, looking hopeful. She held her hand out but didn't go any farther. A choice.

Lena regarded her. She definitely wasn't the usual type she went for; many of her previous suitors had played the part of an alpha to their fullest extent. Veronica had projected her status through expensive killer outfits and an ever present scowl that let anyone in proximity know that she would not back down from a challenge; and the few alphas that had tried to court her while in school had always tried coating her in their scent—she never let them last longer than an afternoon.

In contrast, Kara seemed determined to blend into the crowd. She moved out of the way of other bar patrons subconsciously, her entire frame shifting to let others pass behind or around her. And her scent… Lena could barely make it out at this distance, as if the alpha was purposely keeping it to herself.

Kara seemed to take her silence for disinterest and was quick to amend the request. “Or we could go somewhere else, if you'd like. Clubs aren't really my scene but there's a bar a few blocks down I really like, or even a coffee shop…”

Maybe Sam was right, an orgasm was an orgasm, and this alpha, while soft, was clearly eager. “What the hell,” she murmured, putting her hand in Kara's.

Grinning, Kara's fingers closed around her palm and Lena felt a tiny spark where their skin met. The alpha didn't seem to notice and led the way with Lena trailing behind her.

They pushed through several clusters of dancers to make their way to the center of the dance floor. Her hand was released as soon as Kara found a spot she liked and she began to dance, lifting her arms and shaking out her mane of golden hair as it bounced to the beat across her shoulders. The music changed and suddenly Lena felt strong fingers digging into her hips, bringing her nearly flush with Kara's front.

“You're not dancing,” she said, breath hot as she spoke into her ear and Lena couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared on her arms at the feeling.

Kara's voice was low and teasing and Lena couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body. Slowly, she began to move, trying to get into the rhythm of the music. Kara helped her out, her grip on her hips guiding her to the beat until they were moving in tandem.

“Turn around.”

Lena complied, facing away from Kara and pressing herself against the alpha's front. Kara's hands traveled up from the grasp held on her hips, skimming the material of her dress as they ventured up her sides.

How was this happening? The woman that bumped into her was a sweet, bumbling, girl but the alpha that was maneuvering her body around the dance floor with such ease was an entirely different person. One that Lena found she liked. A lot.

Well, if she was going to do this properly, she may as well begin. Turning on her heel, she brought her hands up to tangle in soft blonde strands. “Kiss me.”

Kara wasted no time, wrapping her arms around her back and pulling her forward to press their lips together. It was slow at first, just the barest hint of contact, but it grew into a heated kiss with her lips molding against Kara's insistent ones. She opened her mouth and Kara's tongue darted into her mouth quickly before nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled back, making Lena groan. Kara's scent hit her nose, a combination of petrichor and something sweet mixed with obvious arousal, and Lena found that she liked it.

Her decision was made. “Let's get out of here,” she told Kara, her voice rougher than she realized.

“Where to?” Kara asked, running one hand down her arm.

“My place,” she said, pulling her phone from her bra and texting her driver. “I have a car waiting.”

Kara nodded. “Let's go.”

Lena stopped by the table to grab her things and sent a text to Sam, explaining where she'd gone. She met back up with Kara at the exit, the alpha finishing a text of her own, and then they were out the door. It was a bit nippy outside, and later than Lena had ever intended to stay but the blood rushing through her body at the thrill of a possible hook up kept her warm until a limousine pulled up to the curb and her driver was opening the door for them.

“This is us,” she said, sliding into the backseat.

“How'd you get a limo?” Kara asked, the low timbre of Kara's voice was disappearing in her surprise.

Lena ignored the question and tugged Kara inside. The alpha came willingly, settling herself beside Lena. Her eyes were wide in wonder as she took in the interior of the vehicle.

“Is that a mini bar?”

“Eyes on me, alpha,” she said, grabbing Kara by the jaw and bringing her focus back. Not that she didn't understand that some people weren't used to the amount of luxuries that she was, but it was a major boner killer at the moment.

“Right, yeah.” Kara nodded pressing their lips together again. “Wait,” she said, pulling away again. “Condoms. I don't have any with me.”

“I have some at my place,” Lena assured her.

Kara smiled. “Oh! Okay, great.”

They began kissing again, resuming where they left off inside as the car pulled away from the curb. It was better this time, with Kara pushing into her mouth, biting at her bottom lip, and massaging her tongue with her own. She reached out, sliding her hands under the hem of Kara's blouse, nearly groaning when she felt the defined lines of Kara's abs.

Lena grabbed Kara's hands, placing them on her body. The alpha got the message and moved one hand up to cup her cheek and the other moved to her thigh and began pushing at the fabric of her skirt. Her hips jumped at the first brush of contact of a finger against her panties but she was itching for more and Kara was going too slow. She groaned in frustration, separating their lips and desperately trying to think around the fog of her arousal to tell the alpha exactly what she needed.

“What's the matter?” Kara asked, panting slightly. Her hands went to her face. Cradling her gently. “Tell me what you need.”

“Fuck,” Lena cursed, wishing she didn't need to spell it out. “I need you to take control. Tell me what to do, use me, make it hurt; I need it.”

There was a beat of silence where Lena could see Kara's brow furrowed as she processed her request and Lena's hopes for a semi-enjoyable evening sank.

Crap, this was it. Despite how attractive Lena found her, this was obviously too much to ask of the passive alpha. She should just end it now, drop Kara off wherever she wanted and take care of herself at home with her vibrator. But then Kara was speaking and it wasn't the rejection she had thought would come.

“Let me know if it gets too much. Yellow for slow down, red to stop, okay?” There was sincere concern in her eyes as she waited for Lena to respond.

She would have laughed at the fact that this gentle alpha thought she would ever be too much for Lena to handle but she was grateful for the clear request for consent and nodded. “Yellow for slow, red for stop. I got it.”

Kara nodded before planting a bruising kiss to her lips, and it was just enough that Lena tried to chase her lips when she moved back. Kara's eyes were dark when their eyes met again and the alpha's scent was beginning to fill up the back of the limo. The hands that were resting passively on her shoulders threaded up the back of her neck into her hair, messing up her immaculate bun with an iron grip.

“So, you'll do anything I ask?” There was the low voice that she had only glimpsed back in the club as Kara wrenched her head back, exposing the column of her neck.

“Yes,” she breathed out, her clit throbbing.

Kara shifted her hips forward on the seat. “Then get on your knees.”

Lena felt a little thrill that Kara was willing to play a little and got onto the floor, her hands going to the button of Kara's jeans. The alpha lifted up her hips, and her hands joining Lena's to help push her pants down enough for her to free Kara's cock from the tight confines of her briefs. It was certainly big, thick around the middle and long enough that it would take two hands of she wasn't going to be using her mouth.

Kara stroked herself, lazily pumping her hand up and down the shaft. “Now, let's put that mouth to work. If you want me to slow down or stop, squeeze my leg.”

With that last comment, Kara was pulling her roughly towards her and Lena had to rush to open her mouth in time to take the alpha’s cock.

Kara groaned, her hands massaging soothing circles into Lena's scalp. “Good, that's so good.”

Lena continued further down Kara's shaft and by the time her mouth was full, there was still some of Kara's considerable length left. Lena wrapped her hand around the base to make up for the difference and slowly began pumping her hand in time with the motion of her head.

Kara let out a languid moan, her head thrown back against the leather of the seat. “Shit, that's feels so good.”

There was a slight bump as the limo went over a curb. They must have entered her building’s parking structure.

“It looks like we're stopping,” Kara murmured, her attention outside the tinted windows. “Might as well finish the fast way. Move your hands.”

Lena obeyed, letting her hand fall to her side. Kara pulled her off her dick and adjusted the angle of her head. She opened her mouth as Kara guided herself inside and Lena greedily swallowed around her cock. This time instead of letting Lena set the pace, Kara thrusted into her mouth with abandon, hitting the back of her throat with each pass. She could feel drool leaking from her mouth as Kara rutted into her, too fast to create a proper seal, and the car was filled with the obscene sounds of muted choking and slurping as she used Lena's mouth to get herself off.

Everything from the forceful push and pull of Kara's hands in her hair to the feeling of the carpet fibers digging into her knees served to heighten her own arousal. God, she would be so fucking wet by the time they got upstairs and Kara hadn't even touched her yet.

Soon enough, Lena could feel Kara's body tightening above her, and the steady rhythm on her thrusts broke off. “I'm gonna come. I want you to swallow everything I give you. Got it?”

All Lena could do was hum around her dick to let her know she'd heard. With a shout, Kara reached her climax and she yanked Lena's head down until her nose was touching the soft curls of her pelvis.

Glancing upwards, Lena watched the pleasure on the alpha's face as she emptied down her throat. She made sure to swallow all of her release, working her throat around the intrusion, causing the alpha to jump with every swallow.

“Good girl,” Kara said, slowly extracting herself from Lena's mouth.

She coughed as her throat was emptied and wiped at her face, her hand coming away slick. Kara tucked herself away, her breathing returning to normal as she redid the button on her jeans.

Then she felt the blonde pulled her up by the back of her neck and crashed their mouths together. Lena felt the first pass of Kara's tongue and she opened her mouth, allowing her to taste the results of her orgasm. Someone groaned, Lena honestly couldn't tell which one of them it was.

When they parted, Lena got up on shaky legs and pulled Kara from the limo. This alpha had potential and she wasn't done with her yet.

* * *

She had never done this before—meet someone and heading back to their place in the same night—but Alex was always telling her just to hook up with someone to get over her last failed attempt at a relationship, so here she was. ‘Here’ being: getting the best blowjob of her life in the back of a freaking limousine. And the night still wasn't over.

Kara shivered as she remembered Lena's words from earlier. “I need you to take control. Tell me what to do, use me, make it hurt; I need it.”

She wasn't able to describe the visceral feeling that ran through her at those words. As a female alpha, she wasn't looked upon with the same acceptance that male alpha's had. And in a relationship...well, her previous suitors weren't keen to allow her to embrace her instincts.

Her pulse was pounding in her ears as she tucked herself back into her jeans with one hand as Lena led her by the other across the parking garage into a shiny mirrored elevator. Lena looked thoroughly debauched with her lipstick smeared and her bun a mess from the grip Kara’s had in her hair. The scent of omega arousal was filling the small space as it had the back of the limo and Kara gave into her instincts. She grabbed Lena and pinned her up against the wall by her hips, letting her knee find Lena's center through her skirt.

Lena gasped as Kara lavashed her jaw and neck with nips and kisses while drawing the most enticing whimpers from her.

“I need to…” Lena trailed off with a groan. “The elevator.”

And that when Kara realized that they weren't moving. “Oh, right.” She stepped back with a chuckle and watched as Lena hit a few keys on a pin pad and then the elevator was moving.

She resumed her previous activity the moment Lena was done and by the time they arrived on her floor, Kara was ready for round two. Lena led her through a darkened foyer and through a hallway to an open door. A flip of a switch and there was a light illuminating a large bedroom, a large bed in the center with a wrought iron frame.

“You said you have condoms?” Kara asked, closing the door behind her. This may have been her first bar, or club, hookup but she didn't want to take any chances.

“Bedside table.” Lena answered, pulling her hair from its tie and shaking it out.

She tossed the rubber band on the top of the table and dug around the drawer before pulling out a strip of unopened A-condoms. She handed them over and Kara took the offered contraception, ripping one off and placing everything on the side table. Reaching for Lena, Kara pressed their lips together.

She felt around Lena's back until she found a zipper and she slipped the metal tab down until she was able to push her dress down her shoulders. Lena gave a small shimmy and then the dress was pooled on the floor, leaving her in only a pair of lacy undergarments. She pressed against Lena's stomach until she sat on the edge of the bed and then pressed again until she was laid out on the comforter.

Kneeling, she ran her hands up and down the creamy expanse of the skin of Lena's legs. Lena's hips twitched but she held still under Kara's wandering hands and she relented, her hands going to the scrap of black lace and peeling it back. “Lift up for me.”

Lena lifted up her hips as Kara removed her underwear and tossed them to the side. Lena's scent became stronger without the barrier of her panties. Her dick throbbed almost painfully but she ignored it in favor of using two fingers to gently probe between Lena's folds, her alpha immensely pleased with the amount of wetness that was gathered there.

“Shiiiit,” Lena groaned.

“Do you like that?” When she didn't get a response, Kara removed her fingers and swatted her pussy.

Lena cried out, her hips her jumping in surprise.

“Answer me,” she growled. Kara wasn't unfamiliar with the role Lena wanted her to play and Kara’s alpha was more than happy to oblige.

“Yes, I like that!” Lena yelped.

“Good girl. I think I need a taste.”

She lowered herself to Lena's center, using the broad side of her tongue to lick from her opening up to her clit. Lena moaned and Kara repeated the trail, drawing more noises from her. She used one finger to draw circles around her opening while she focused her tongue on Lena's clit and the omega cried out again.

“God, yes!” Hands were suddenly in her hair.

She drove Lena to a first orgasm with her tongue lapping at her clit and her fingers teasing her opening. Kara basked in the noises that fell from Lena’s lips and when Lena was finished shaking, Kara pulled back, unabashedly licking the cum off of her fingers.

She got up from the floor, her hands going to the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She reached around her back, releasing her bra with a flick of her fingers and that was dropped to the ground and forgotten. Next were her pants and shoes, her leg getting caught at the bottom as she kicked the garment away.

Lena watched her disrobe, her breathing heavy and her eyes hooded. Kara held her gaze as she pushed her briefs down her thighs, feeling her erect cock bob up and down once it was free. Lena bit her lip, her eyes tracking the movement.

Kara leaned over the omega's body and slid her hands under Lena's back. Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and lifted up and Kara unclasped her bra. She shoved at the straps and Lena removed the bra all together, tossing it away. Reaching down, Kara took Lena's breasts in her hands, drawing a moan from the woman beneath her as her fingers massaged the ample flesh.

That moan turned into a hiss as Kara's fingers zeroed in on her nipples and tweaked the rosy peaks. “Fuck,” Lena said, the scent of arousal doubling.

Kara pulled up almost cruelly, coaxing Lena's body into a beautiful arch as the omega chased the harsh path she set. Releasing her nipples, Kara grabbed the condom and opened the foil. “Scoot further up on the mattress and get on your knees facing the headboard.”

Lena shivered and did as she asked, sitting on heels and facing away from her. Kara knelt on the bed behind her, rolling the condom onto her dick. Kara placed her hands on the top of Lena's shoulders and one at a time, slipped her hand down to her elbows and pushed Lena's arms forward.

“Grab onto the headboard here,” she said, picking a low accent bar. Lena did as asked and Kara grabbed her hips. “Make sure not to let go.”

“I think I can handle—” Lena's quip was cut off when Kara yanked her further down the bed by her hips with a hand pushing down on her back to force her into position.

Kara took her dick in hand and lined herself up with Lena's entrance. Already she could feel the heat radiating from Lena's center and she was desperate to dive in. “Last chance before I start: red, yellow, or green?”

“God, green,” Lena said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Just fuck me already.”

“If you insist.” And Kara thrust forward.

Lena cried out, her head thrown back in pleasure. It was difficult to hold back while the tight muscles in Lena's pussy gave way to her length but Kara kept herself steady, sinking in forward slowly so the omega would have time to adjust. Finally, Kara's hips met Lena's ass and her body relaxed, accepting what Kara gave her.

“I'm gonna move now,” she said, smoothing her and over Lena's back.

“Yes.” Lena nodded, her scent increasing and her pussy getting wetter the longer Kara was inside her.

Kara set a grueling pace, pulling her hips back until she had more than half her length out before driving back inside. Lena was so warm and tight, her muscles milking her cock and she had just begun, and she looked so beautiful—arched back, dark hair wild, knuckles white against the headboard—Kara never wanted this to stop.

Kara began feeling her knot beginning to inflate at the base of her dick. Her orgasm would be imminent but she didn't want to come alone. Kara slipped her hand between their bodies and began drawing clumsy circles around Lena's clit. The moans she drew from Lena's mouth were being muffled by her face in the pillows. That wouldn't do. Reaching forward, Kara buried her fingers in the hair at the back of Lena's head and pulled back sharply, forcing her face up.

“I can't hear you,” she said warningly. “I'm starting to knot. Ask me nicely and I just might give it to you.”

The muscled in Lena's back tensed and her legs began to tremble. “Please! Knot me! I want it. I want your knot!”

“Good girl,” Kara said, sinking her knot inside. “Take it.”

Lena's scream of pleasure came just as her muscles closed around Kara's knot. Kara continued the circles around her clit as her pussy clenched around Kara, triggering her own release. Kara rocked her hips back and forth, drawing the experience out for them both, leaning heavily over the omega's back.

Kara pulled on Lena's arms until she released her hold on the headboard and pulled Lena's front up against her and gently lowered them both down to the mattress. As soon as they were settled, Kara took one of Lena's hands and began massaging her knuckles and palm.

Lena sighed. “That feels good.”

“I'm glad.”

Kara released her hand and began the routine on Lena's other hand. Soon, Kara's knot deflated enough to be removed. It was tempting to continue to lay there with Lena in her arms, the scent of a satisfied omega swirling around them but it was getting late. Kara carefully removed herself from Lena's pussy, drawing one last moan from Lena's lips as her dick slid out. Her erection was ending and the condom wouldn't stay on for much longer so she needed to toss it.

“Where's your bathroom?”

“Through there,” Lena said, pointing to the other end of the room.

Kara got up from bed, removing the used condom and tying it off. She dumped in the trash once she entered the restroom and then went back for her clothes. Lena was standing by her bed, pulling on a robe. She looked beautiful, with her hair curling slightly from sweat, her cheeks flushed, and the slick of the robe hugging her body. Kara closed the distance between them and leaned down to pick up the article of clothing that was by Lena's feet.

“So, uh,” Kara started, popping up and realizing she'd grabbed her pants. “I had a really good time.” She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Lena leaned in close, put a hand on her chest and kissed her softly. “I did, too.”

Kara grinned. “Great. So, I should get going; I have work early in the morning.” She wished that weren't the case; maybe they could've talked a little bit. Well, she'd just have to try and see Lena again. “But maybe I can leave you my number?”

Lena studied her for a moment and Kara felt her anxiety rising. But then she smiled. “I'd like that.”

Kara felt her stomach do a somersault. Lena reached for her clutch on the side table, fished out her phone and navigated to the new contact screen.

Kara took the device and entered her information before handing it back. “Maybe we could do something this weekend?”

Lena tossed the phone on the bed. “I'd definitely be down for a repeat. I'll text you to let you know my schedule. Here, let me walk you out.”

Kara let herself be led to the front door, standing to the side as Lena opened the door for her.

Okay, well, bye, Lena. She took a chance and pressed a kiss to Lena's lips.

Lena hummed appreciatively and returned the kiss. “Bye Kara. I'll be seeing you soon.”

She nodded. “Yeah, soon.” She headed for the elevator and Kara left the building with the biggest grin.

* * *

The alarm on Lena's phone cut into her sleep, bringing her into consciousness. Collecting her phone from her side table, Lena hit the ‘off’ button on her alarm and grabbed her phone, unsurprised to see multiple unread messages.

Sam Arias, 11:37 p.m.: _Where'd you go?_

Sam Arias, 11:41 p.m.: _You ditched me! You bitch!_

Followed immediately by

_Jack said he saw you getting into a car with someone. I retract my last text as long as you dish! Also, I met someone!_

And lastly, a text from Jack.

Jack Spheers, 11:43 p.m.: _saw you leaving with some hottie! Too bad I missed you. Hope you're having a fun night!_

Lena chuckled, typing out a reply that she copied and pasted to both of them.

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but I figured you'd both approve. And I did have a good time. I'll be seeing her again this weekend._

She sent that off and get out of bed, marveling at the delicious soreness that lingered in her muscles. Who knew a club hookup could go so well?

She honestly hadn't expected much when she'd agreed to it, not with Kara's nervous energy and easygoing smile, but she had certainly been up to the challenge. So much in fact that Lena was looking forward to seeing her again.

She thought about Kara all through her shower but her mind shifted to her day all through the rest of her morning routine. She blow dried and then straightened her hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail and dressed in the outfit she’d had cleaned and pressed for today—a black and white silk blouse and pencil skirt.

A cup of coffee and protein bar later and Lena was instructing her driver on where to go and getting into the back of her car. Immediately, Lena was met with the scent of alpha arousal and the distinct scent that she recognized as Kara. She squirmed in her seat at the pleasant reminder of their previous night’s activities, the scent going right to her clit. Yes, she'd definitely be giving Kara a call later.

Her phone rang as she pulled into her new building, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the screen to see her assistant, Jess, and answered the phone as she stepped into the elevator.

“Good morning, Jess,” she said, pulling a tablet out of her purse.

“Ms. Luthor, good morning. I wanted to let you know that everything is set for you with the current operations manager, Mr. Olsen, and that he's got someone to assist you throughout the transition. I've already been in contact with her this morning and she seems more than competent. Apparently, she was Cat Grant's assistant for the last two years before she went to Washington.”

That was certainly impressive. Cat was known to burn through assistants faster than it took for ink to dry on paper. Well, she would just have to see this woman for herself. “Thank you, Jess. Call me if there is anything that needs my direct attention.”

Jess agreed before ending the call and then the car was pulling into her newest acquisition, CatCo Worldwide Media. She wasn't exactly exactly excited to own a media company, but when the country is being run by an idiot and a slime like Morgan Edge was planning to buy it, you find yourself buying a company to stop it from becoming another fox news.

She exited the car and got into the elevator next to her assigned parking space and headed for the floor with her office. The elevator was nice, with padded walls and an oblong window to watch your ascent. The elevator chimed in time with her arrival and she stepped into the bullpen to a flurry of movement and the scent of anxiety.

“Ms. Luthor!” That voice sounded familiar, coming from the desk on her left but she was absorbing the entirety of the bullpen and hadn't turned towards the voice. “Welcome to CatCo—oh!”

The drawn out ending caught her attention and she turned. There, standing off to her left, was Kara staring at her opened-mouthed in a blue button up and tan chinos, a cup of coffee half held out to her.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, stunned.

Oh. Oh no. No no no.


	2. I think that it's best if you leave me alone, When I'm with you I just want to play pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the words and things.

“The new boss will be here today,” James announced, standing in front of all the department heads.

Kara stood off to the side, with a notepad, smiling at him encouragingly. Despite the fact that their romance had fizzled out, they had managed to remain good friends and she'd been helping him as he managed for Cat while she was away.

All that had effectively ended when Cat finally had to put her shares for sale to run for office. Now, James had no idea if the new owner would be keeping him on as CFO or if he would be going back to editorial.

“I want everybody to remember,” he continued. “That even though we're under new management, we are still a team.” James looked to her and she nodded.

Jeffrey from marketing scoffed. “Until Luthor empties us out and replaces us with a bunch of sycophants.” Several other department heads nodded in agreement.

Kara frowned. Sure, the Luthor family didn't have the best reputation; what with a disbarment, a resignation from a highly respected medical post, and the previous LuthorCorp CEO being led away in cuffs for embezzlement, fraud, bribery, and murder of all things. But the youngest Luthor had managed to keep her nose clean. In fact, she had retooled her family's company while she was still in metropolis, was focusing on medical advancements, and was donating millions in an effort to make up for her families crimes.

But Kara had heard the truth from Ms. Grant—Ms. Luthor had saved CatCo from being purchased by Morgan Edge and Cat was grateful. But she couldn’t tell that to the bullpen.

James spoke over the murmurs. “No one is getting replaced! All we need to focus on is doing the same amazing job we always do and we'll be fine. Okay, everybody, dismissed.”

Kara waited until they were alone in the glass office before speaking. “Nice job. Very ‘Once more into the breach’.”

“Yeah, well, I just hope it's true.” He turned back to the desk behind him and put the last of his personal items in a box. He’d decided that he'd vacate the main office and go back to his corner office out of courtesy. “And you're fine helping out while Ms. Luthor settles in?”

Kara nodded.”Yup, not a problem. I was already talking to her assistant this morning and have everything ready.”

“Damn, Kara, and you were out celebrating Alex’s promotion last night, too. When did you have time to sleep?” James chuckled.

“Ah…” Kara didn't have the heart to tell him that she’d actually gone home with someone when she'd left the club last night. “Actually, that's why I'm gonna run and get some coffee before she gets here. You want anything?”

“Naw, I'm good. See you later.” James waved her off and headed for his old office.

Kara grabbed her wallet from her desk and looked to Winn, her friend at the IT desk across from hers. “Want anything from Noonans, Winn?”

Winn spun around in his chair, smiling brightly. “No, thanks! I've been upgrading the systems security since last night so I'm still buzzed on energy drinks.”

Kara groaned. “Those aren't healthy for you, Winn.” Why wouldn't her best friend take care of himself?

“You're not my alpha,” he said jokingly, taking a sip of a neon green can.

It was nice that he was able to joke about it now, but Winn had harbored a major crush on her for nearly two years. By the time the omega had finally told her, she was trying to date James and had to let him know that she didn't see him that way. It had taken a while but they were back on track.

“I'll tell you what,” he said. “I'll give up my energy drinks when you give up your donut habit.”

Kara scowled. “Low blow.”

Winn smirked. He knew he had her by the balls. (So to speak.)

“Alright,” she said. “Let's call a truce. I'll be back soon with coffee.”

He waved and Kara headed down to the lobby and set off for Noonans, the restaurant and café down the street. This place was popular with many CatCo employees, whether it was coffee, lunch, or after dinner drinks. Which was why it wasn't surprising when she heard someone calling her name.

“Hey, Kara!”

Kara glanced up and saw Siobhan, an omega in CatCo’s fashion department, approaching. “Oh, hey, Siobhan.” She lifted a hand in greeting.

The brunette stood close enough that Kara could practically taste the omega's flowery scent. “Getting some caffeine before work?”

Kara forced a laugh. “Guilty.”

“Next time we should come down together,” Siobhan said, pressing lightly against Kara's side and batting her eyelashes.

Siobhan was always hitting on her. Well, not just her, but every available alpha at CatCo. There wasn't anything inherently wrong with that, but Kara just wasn't interested no matter how many times Siobhan propositioned her.

The cashier's voice cut in. “Next?”

Kara rushed forward. “Yes, hi.” She looked back and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, gotta go.”

Siobhan sighed and gave her a small wave with her manicured hand. “Bye, Kara.”

Kara mumbled another goodbye and quickly turned to the barista and ordered her coffee.

“Will that be all?” they asked.

“Actually, give me another coffee. Black, 2 sugars.” She'd asked Jess about Lena Luthor’s coffee preferences and she wanted to get off on a good start.

As she waited for her coffee order, her thoughts drifted. How crazy was it that her new boss’s name was Lena and she had spent the night with a Lena? Kara wished she had thought to get Lena's number instead of just leaving hers, it would have been a fun segue to let her Lena know she was thinking about her.

“Order up!”

Kara went back to the counter and grabbed her coffees from the usual barista. “Thanks, Tina.”

Tina nodded. “Have a good one, Danvers!”

Kara was mentally going through her tasks for the day as she walked back to the office. After work she was getting together with Alex, her sister had been vague about the reason for a sisters night but Kara wasn't complaining. She made it back to her desk in good time, and she was at her computer starting in the day's emails when they heard the private elevator approaching.

Kara stood from her desk, grabbing the untouched coffee. She took her usual spot next to the elevator and waited. Winn shot her a smile and a thumbs up and she smiled in return.

The doors opened with a melodic chime and out stepped the new boss.

“Welcome to CatCo—oh!”

Lena. It was Lena. But it couldn't be. “Lena?”

It was confirmed the moment Lena's eyes landed on her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “Kara?”

“I can't believe it's you—!” Her next words were cut off when Lena grabbed her arm and hauled her back into the elevator and hit a button at random. “Lena, what are you—?”

“What are you doing here?” Lena demanded, rounding on her the moment the doors were closed.

Kara chuckled. Lena leveled a glare at her and Kara's smile faded a little. Was Lena mad at her? “I work here.”

“You work here?” Lena repeated.

“Yeah, for over two years now. I was Cat’s assistant.” Kara watched as Lena's face morphed from annoyed skepticism to mild horror. “Are you okay?”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is a nightmare.”

Kara's brow furrowed.”Why?”

Lena glanced up. “Are you serious? I've had an intimate relationship with an employee. An employee that is now, apparently, in my direct employ. This could ruin me.”

Kara made a small noise of indignance. “But you weren't my boss yesterday!”

Lena shook her head. “That won't matter; not with my last name or my status. The news would crucify me, not to mention my mother, and the board is always looking for reasons to boot me.”

Kara frowned, thinking back to the meeting this morning. She hated to admit it, but Lena was right. Without hearing anything else about the youngest Luthor, or even seeing a picture, Kara had heard she was an Omega. And as much as people liked to think the world had changed, there was still a great deal of scorn and discrimination aimed at Omegas; everything from wage gap, sex shaming, hiring discrepancies, and pressure to stay home and breed were common.

“Well,” Kara started. “We don't have to tell anyone.”

Lena's eyes widened. “You would do that? Why?”

“Because it would cause problems for you.” She shrugged. “Why wouldn't I want to help you?”

Lena considered her for several moments. “Fine. But just to be clear. Whatever was between us is over.” The elevator signaled their arrival at the lobby and Lena hit the ‘close door’ button followed by the button for their floor and they began to ascend.

Kara's heart sank. “Are you so sure it has to be?” she asked emphatically. “I mean, I was really looking forward to getting to know you.”

Lena was shaking her head. “No. I can't. The risk is too great.”

Kara swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat. “If that's what you want.”

Lena's head bobbed up and down. “It's what I want.”

She looked down at her hand and realized she still had the coffee. “This is for you, by the way.”

“Coffee?”

“Your assistant at LCorp told me what you like,” she said.

“Right. Thank you, Ms. Danvers.” Their hands touched briefly as Kara passed the cup over and Lena pulled back immediately as if burned.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled.

“No, I'm sorry. This is my problem, not yours. You haven't done anything.” Lena sighed.

The elevator chimed once more and the doors opened. Kara gestured for Lena to go first and followed her out. Again, the bullpen paused when Lena stepped out, Winn looked especially concerned, but Kara forced a particularly bright smile and her coworkers seemed to relax incrementally as Lena went in to the main office.

Yeah, she could do this. She could put aside what could have been to help Lena save face. It's not like that night with Lena had felt better than any of her past relationships. She sighed.

“Did the big boss get here yet?” James asked, startling her.

“James!” Kara pushed up her glasses out of habit. “Uh, yeah. Lena—uh, I mean—Ms. Luthor is in her office.”

“Great. Let's get in there!” James gestured for her to follow.

Kara steeled herself. Okay, this was fine. She could do this.

~~~

But it turned out that her resolve lasted all of a week. By the time Friday hit, she was ready to break something.

“I can't do this, Alex!” Kara whined into the phone.

She was at home in her apartment, pajamas on, hair damp from the shower, and shoveling ice cream into her mouth. The summer light was fading outside the window and there was Elementary playing on the TV.

“Can't do what, exactly?” Alex asked, sounding out of breath.

Kara frowned. “You're running, aren't you? Did you hear a word I just said?”

“You hooked up with your boss and now you're screwed,” Alex guessed.

Crap. Stupid multitasking government agent training. “Okay, you were listening.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, and I'm not seeing the hard part? Who cares if you date your boss?”

“She cares! Or rather, she cares how it will look.” She stabbed a particularly frozen strawberry with her spoon.

“Oh. Well, it's her loss then. You'll just move on and—”

Kara cut over her. “That's the part I'm having trouble with.”

Her sister didn't respond and Kara didn't fight the urge to fill in the silence.

“I mean, we had a great night and I could have totally seen it going somewhere. And when she said we couldn't go anywhere, because we work together I thought that would be it!” Kara said, gesturing emphatically with her spoon. “But she's so smart! Like genius level smart!”

Kara thought back to the engineering problem Winn had gushed to her about and the solution that Lena was patenting over at LCorp.

_“She did all of the research on it herself, Kara. Isn't that incredible?” Winn had been won over pretty quickly._

“And she's so nice! Like you wouldn't think she would be because of all the crap people talk about her but she's already learned, like, everybody's names and she actually listens when people have ideas.” Lena had showed that during the content meeting where she wanted to hear from every single person that had an article to pitch. And she continued to prove it by implementing the best ideas, no matter their experience, and treated everyone from the custodial staff to Winn with fairness and respect.

Alex became clearer on the phone. Her sister must have paused in her workout. “Oh, Kara. You really like her, huh?”

Kara pouted. “Yes.”

“Well, the only way to get over her is to get back out there,” her sister said. “Hey, you remember that woman I was telling you about a few days ago?”

“Sam, yeah.” Alex had met someone the same night she'd met Lena, a beta with an adolescent omega. Alex had barely mentioned their night at the club but she'd actually gushed after they'd had lunch together the next day.

“She's having a dinner party at her place as kind of a welcome to the city kind of thing; she just moved here for a job. I bet she'd be cool with you coming with.”

“That sounds fun.” Many of her calls with her sister this week had been about how Sam said this or how cool was Sam? It would be great to meet the woman who Alex was so excited about.

“Great! It's tomorrow night. I'll text you the address.”

Kara hung up the phone and took another bite of ice cream. And who knows? Maybe meeting a few new people would be just what Kara needed. So when Alex texted her a big thumbs up with an address and the date and time of the party, Kara decided that she was going to try and forget about Lena.

* * *

“Why is it that your romantic life flourishes just as mine falls to pieces?” Lena took a sip of her wine, watching while Sam chopped bell peppers.

Sam scoffed. “Hardly. You could have what you wanted, too.”

“Sam,” Lena admonished.

They were in Sam’s kitchen, with Lena perched on one of the barstools, an open bottle of wine between them. There were already finished dishes on the other side of the counter; hummus with pita, a side dish of long grained rice, a kale salad, and a fresh baked chocolate cake. Sam added her veggies to a pan and soon the kitchen was filled with the delightful smell of stir fry.

“You could be dating that alpha if you didn't have that ridiculous rule.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, that ridiculous code of ethics…”

“Transfer her to another department. Problem solved!”

Lena balked. “I can't do that! It would be a complete misuse of power!”

Sam leaned over and patted Lena's hand. “Relax there, Hermione. I was just kidding.” She resumed her stirring.”It just seems like a lot of waste for some assistant.”

Lena scowled. “She isn't just some assistant.”

Kara was an excellent assistant. Neck and neck with Jess, maybe even better. Kara was bright, efficient, and she knew CatCo like the back of her hand. Plus, Kara never once treated her like she'd had Lena face down on a mattress before and, just as she'd thought, wasn't an obnoxious alpha.

She'd witnessed how well Kara got along with people of all statuses; she was a natural leader, getting people to work together no matter their mood, and she was instrumental to bringing her up to speed so quickly. And, her employees at CatCo had warmed up to her considerably, even faster than the Luthorcorp employees had when she was installed as CEO. Lena had no doubt that Kara was behind that.

Lena felt naturally at ease around Kara. Kara had a way of making someone smile just by being around her and more than once she found herself in easy conversation with the alpha about the most random topics: from the nanotechnology she was designing, to the best guacamole to salsa ratio for a burrito.

She worked with a dedication and efficiency that rivaled her own work ethic. The fact that they meshed so well together made her bitter that she missed out on more. God, just standing too close was a temptation. Every time Kara was close she could smell Kara's intoxicating scent and she flashed back to their night together. And it didn't help that she now referred to Kara as Ms. Danvers; everytime she did, she pictured being on her knees while Kara stood over her.

Lena shivered. It wasn't exactly helping her maintain a professional atmosphere.

“Okay so she's special,” Sam said. “But you'd forget about her if you found someone else, right?” The excitement in her voice had Lena on alert.

“What did you do?” She asked, eyes narrowing.

The dam burst. “Alex has a sister who is also an alpha. And from everything Alex has told me about her, she's great.” Sam beamed at her as if she just fixed all of Lena's problems.

She looked at Sam in surprise. “Two alphas? I'm sure their parents loved that.”

Betas were most common, followed by Alphas, then Omegas. In families, there was typically only one alpha child, and the rest were either betas or omegas. It was thought that this was to stop in fighting in families. She couldn't imagine anyone having two alphas. It wasn't unheard of but it was uncommon.

Sam shrugged. “I don't know. Alex said her sister was adopted after an accident so who knows if they presented together. But they are very close and she's coming tonight.”

Hmm. Adopted? As the (bastard) daughter adopted by the Luthors, she could sympathize with that. But she had no intention of jumping into something again—look how great that had turned out last time.

“Aunt Lena!”

Lena turned see Sam’s daughter, Ruby. Ruby gave Lena a hug, a novel clasped in her hands. “Hello, Ruby. It's good to see you.”

Ruby was only 12 but she had already presented as an Omega and Lena felt oddly protective of the girl. She paid Sam enough that Ruby could attend a private school and she was already planning on implementing a middle and high school science internship program at LCorp to keep her close by Sam in the summers and foster a love of science.

“Hey, Rubes,” Sam greeted.”You done with your homework?”

Ruby nodded. “I have just a couple of chapters to read and then I'm done. I thought I'd do that while I waited for dinner.”

“Well, dinner will be ready in fifteen. Why don't you two head on into the living room with this.” Sam gathered the hummus appetizer and handed it to Lena.

Ruby followed her to the living room, settling on one side of the couch. Lena put the platter on the coffee table and took a seat on the other side of the couch. They take turns every now to take a piece of pita and dip.

Minutes later, the sound of the front door being opened reached them and Lena looked up to see Jack Spheers letting himself in. “Hello, darlings. Guess who brought more wine!”

Lena rose from the couch and kissed him on the cheek. “You'll be drinking that by yourself; some of us need to be able to function in the morning.”

“No fun.” He pouted.

Lena rolled her eyes and lead him to the living room. Jack hugged Ruby and then took a seat on an adjacent chair.

“So,” he said. “Who's this mystery alpha Sam is introducing is to?”

“Her name is Alex,” she supplied. For the life of her, she couldn't remember if Sam told her a last name.

A wolfish grin spread over Jack's face. “Do you think this is a hit it and quit it situation or is it more?”

Ruby frowned. “That's my mom, Uncle Jack.”

He grimaced. “Right, my bad kiddo.”

“She's bring the family tonight so I think it's pretty serious,” Lena said, reclaiming her seat and crossing her legs.

“When my mom talks to Alex on the phone she gets all happy and mushy.” Ruby giggled.

Lena laughed. “Have you met her already?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, but I think it'll go well. It's nice to see her happy.”

Lena smiled. Ruby was always such an insightful kid.

The doorbell rang and three heads snapped to look at the source. Sam’s mystery woman was here.

“I'll get it!” Sam called from the kitchen.

Sam sped past them to her entryway and then all they could hear was a chorus of greetings. Lena stood again, smoothing her hands over her skirt and prepared to make a nice impression. Sam entered the living room beside a woman around Lena's own height.

She was pretty; brunette with chin length hair that was buzzed on the sides in an undercut, warm brown eyes, and a fit frame. The alpha exuded a strong and severe presence but the sparkle in her eye and wide smile hinted at good-natured humor beneath the surface. But all sizing up of her best friend's new partner went out the window when Lena saw who was trailing in behind her.

“Oh fuck,” Lena cursed.

It was Kara. She was in dark jeans and a blue flannel over a white henley with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. It was a much more casual look than Lena had ever seen her in and it was absolutely working for her.

What was she doing here? The blonde alpha was currently smiling politely as she watched her sister and Sam interact, she hadn't noticed her yet.

Next to her, Jack was frowning. “What's wrong, darling?”

That catches Kara's attention. She glanced over and her eyes went wide. Lena felt something coiling deep in her belly a their eyes met, and suddenly the room was too hot.

“Sam!” Lena said, practically shouting. “I just remembered that I have to finish some things at the office. Save me some leftovers?” She ducked beside the couch and grabbed her purse.

Sam looked at her, bewildered. “Uh, sure, hon.”

Lena hugged Ruby goodbye, kissed Jack through his confused blabbing, and shot a general goodbye to the delegation by the door. She had just made it to the mailbox when the door sounded behind her.

“Hey! Ms. Luthor!”

Shit, it was Kara.

Lena contemplated sprinting the rest of the way to her car but Kara caught up with her first. She grasped her by the wrist to hold her in place.

“Lena, stop!” Kara was slightly out of breath.

“What is it, Ms. Danvers? I'm leaving.” She injected the icy edge to her voice that she usually reserved for old white men.

Kara released her wrist and Lena missed the contact. “You don't have to leave. Dinner hasn't even been served yet.”

“I thought I made myself clear—”

Kara stops her. “So we can't be seen together at all? You can't be friends with your employees?”

“Friends?” Lena asked dubiously.

“Sure, we're in a group. It's just dinner for everyone to get to know each other.” She smirked. “And come on. I'm only you’re part time assistant. Are you telling me you've never taken Jess out for drinks before?”

Kara had her there. “Perhaps. But I had known her a lot longer by that point.”

The alpha sighed. “Fine, then I'll go.”

Lena blinked. “What?”

“It's your friend's house,” she said. “Alex only brought me along because she thought I'd just mope around the house all weekend. But I'll go and you can stay.”

“No, that's…” What could Kara be upset about?

There was soft smile on the alpha's face. Her stupidly beautiful face. “Don't worry about it. See you Monday, Ms. Luthor.” And without another word, Kara left her on the sidewalk and got into an unassuming SUV.

Lena watched her drive away, her stomach in knots.

Oh,” said a voice behind her. Lena turned and saw Kara's sister. “I was expecting to find my sister.”

“She left.”

The alpha nodded, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “Okay. Well, Sam said dinner was ready.”

Right, dinner. She honestly didn't feel like eating but she wasn't about to leave now. She sighed, making her way back to the house.

“I'm Alex, by the way,” she said, falling into step.

“Nice to meet you,” Lena said robotically.

“So, you're Kara's new boss?” There was the hint of a smirk on Alex's face and Lena rolled her eyes.

They made it back into the house and joined the others at the table. Sam looked at her questioningly but thankfully didn't mention anything. Jack, completely out of the loop, tries to engage them in conversation but he's barely able to rouse them. Kara's sister sends her dubious looks through out the night, at least, when she's not making goo-goo eyes at Sam.

By the time that it's appropriate to make an exit, Sam walks her out.

“That was her, right?”

Lena sighed. “Yes, that was Kara.”

“Well, I get your struggle now,” Sam said.

“Shut up!” Lena cracked a smile while Sam giggled.

“All kidding aside, she seemed nice.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, yours too.” Alex had been more than adequate. She could see why Sam was so taken. “I'll let you go.”

Sam kissed her on the cheek. “See you later, babe.”

Lena left Sam's and headed home. When she was inside the door she dropped her purse on a side table and headed for her bedroom. She lost her heels along the way, stripped out of her dress and tossed the garment to a chair in the corner of the room. She unclasped her bra and it too joined the pile before she was crawling into bed.

~~~

Lena's squirmed, perspiration gathered on her skin, drops of sweat rolling between her breasts as her breath came in pants. She tried to move her arms but they were tied to the headboard with nylon straps. She tried moving her legs but they were held down by something no less forgiving.

“Nuh, uh.” Came a voice between her legs.

Lena looked down and saw Kara's face smiling wickedly at her. “I haven't had my taste yet.”

And then Kara was diving back between her legs and driving her hard to the edge.

Except…

Lena's eyes opened and took in the morning sun. She was sweltering; her hair was damp against the pillow, her skin slick, and worst of all, there was a throbbing pain between her legs.

“Oh, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there wasn't any smut but I had to move them along a bit. But! It's coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's heat begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally arrives.

No no no _no_. This was the absolute worst time for her heat to begin.

She threw back the covers, nearly tripping over the sheets as she got out of bed. She reached her office, the door already open, and goes to her desk. She rushed to her planner and flipped through the pages to the place where she marked her last heat. See! It was only… She did a double take. Okay, so maybe it had been two months since her last heat.

“Damn it!” She slammed the leather planner shut and tossed it on her desk. She stalked to bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Lena pressed her thighs together, thankful that there wasn't currently arousal covering her legs. The days leading up to her heat were always the same: she'd be plagued by sex dreams (and daydreams) as her hormone levels began to build until she was unable to focus on anything else.

By her estimation, she had thirty-six hours before her heat really set in. One day to push what she could or finish what she couldn't.

She got up from bed, intent on a shower, and paused. “Shit.”

Her plan had one fatal flaw—there was an investors meeting in two days regarding the direction of LCorp’s research applications that she absolutely could not miss. Grumbling, she disrobed and climbed into the shower, setting the water to a punishing cold. She shook and her teeth chattered as the freezing water fell over her skin, chasing the low hum of need from her bones.

After her shower, she dressed in the lightest clothes she had. She didn't need them quite yet, her heat wasn't in full swing, but it was comforting nonetheless. She ate breakfast and then set to work on all the things she would have usually left for Monday morning.

She could feel the heat setting in the longer the day went on. Her temperature began to rise, making her sweat until she turned down the thermostat to chill her apartment, and she began to release mating pheromones. She had scent suppressants in her medicine cabinet but she was saving them for tomorrow.

Lena kept herself focused on work but every so often an email she sent had to be forwarded to Kara and she felt her focus wane. Her thoughts drifted from her dream the previous night to their actual encounter. The way Kara's hands felt on her hips, the delicious stretch of her cock in her pussy; it was too much. Recognizing defeat, Lena gave up working and headed for her bedroom.

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the silk pouch that contained her knotted dildo. She grabbed a bottle of alpha scented lube. She got undressed and lay back on the bed, letting her eyes fall shut.

She worked the toy in and out of herself, letting knot just play at her entrance. It wasn't anywhere near what she wanted but she managed to find a weak climax that left her almost as needy as she started.

“Fuck.” How was she going to make it to her meeting?

* * *

 

Kara waited by the elevator with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. Lena had once told her that greeting at the elevator wasn't necessary and that having coffee was overkill. Kara had shrugged her off; she'd done it for Cat for so long that it was second nature. But there was another reason Kara wanted to meet her boss before anyone else monopolize her time.

Kara wanted to touch base after their abrupt ending to their meeting on Saturday. Alex had called her after the dinner to report that, except for the weirdness between the two of them, meeting Sam's daughter and friends had gone well. Apparently, Sam felt badly about the situation and invited them both to brunch the next day.

So Sunday, Kara met Alex in front of one of National City's popular brunch locations. Alex and Sam shared a flight of pancakes and Ruby marveled at Kara when she finished a flight by herself.

Alex was right, Sam was amazing. It was obvious that they were smitten with each other with the way they looked to each other when they laughed, and the small touches they shared. They laughed through much of the meal, and I'm the end, Kara was glad she'd made it out.

As they were leaving, Sam pulled her aside.

“ _Hey, I know this thing with Lena is complicated.” She said, her voice low. “And I don't want to get in the middle of it. But she really is worth it._ ”

Sam didn't say anything further and didn't wait for Kara to respond before rejoining Alex and Ruby. And so that was why Kara was determined to talk to Lena. They were going to be friends, she would make sure of it.

The floor vibrated under her feet, signaling the arrival of the elevator. Kara straightened up, putting on her best smile. But then the bell dinged and the doors opened releasing a cloud of pheromones, catching Kara by surprise. The scent wafting towards her screamed of sex and desperation, and was so, so, tempting—as if it was calling just to her.

Kara felt her dick harden in her pants. It was an omega, she knew instantly; an omega in heat. Under the heady pheromones she sensed something familiar, it tugged at her mind but her urges brushed it away.

And then Lena stepped out of the elevator and Kara remembered that they were at work. Shaking her head to clear those primal instincts, she stepped outside the cloud of pheromones and took a steady in breath.

Lena looked her way and her eyes widened. “Kar—uh, Ms. Danvers.” She winced at her slip. “What can I do for you?”

Kara inexplicably lost the ability to speak. “I—well, uh. Here.” She shoved the coffee into Lena's hands and then moved further back. “I'll just...Be here. At my desk. If you need me.” And after gesticulating wildly, she stumbled into her chair out of Lena's way.

Lena shuffled awkwardly, which was strange for her, and then nodded and headed straight to her office with a, “Thank you, Ms. Danvers” thrown over her shoulder.

Once Lena was settled behind her desk, Kara groaned. This was going to be a nightmare. It was one thing to try and be friends with your absurdly attractive boss who you've once slept with. It was another thing entirely for that same boss to be unconsciously releasing _fuck_ _me_ pheromones throughout the day when she was an alpha who was already acquainted with the curves of her body.

And God, poor Lena. She must be so uncomfortable having to be at the office during her heat. The last thing she probably wanted was Kara to be hanging around, drooling over her. She decided their talk could wait, she would give Lena as much space as she could and minimize any distractions.

She called maintenance and had them turn the AC on full blast in Lena's office to try and make the environment a bit more comfortable. Next she ordered a case of Lena's preferred brand of water to be delivered to the office, and she rescheduled what she could to try and lighten the day's workload.

With Lena's scent around the office, it was hard to concentrate. Kara felt the urge to release her own scent to let the omega know she was available for mating but she kept a handle on it; it wasn't as if Lena even wanted her in that way anymore.

Except that she wasn't the only alpha in the office. There were a couple of times when an alpha coworker came in, eyes glazed, drawn in by the scent of an omega in heat.

“Come on, Danvers,” Todd from accounting said, releasing his own mating pheromones. “Just a couple of minutes.” His gaze was looking over her shoulder to where Lena was on the phone, oblivious to the standoff outside.

Kara's nose burned with his rank scent, he was trying to force her to submit but she wasn't giving in. “Todd, think about this. Ms. Luthor is our boss, she's busy and she's asked not to be disturbed. Don't do something you're gonna regret.”

In the end, it took for her to scent nearly the entire bullpen to chase away any leftover hopefuls. But finally, the others got the idea and gave them a wide berth. It was all good through lunch, until...

“Hey, Kara!”

Kara glanced up and her smile fell. It was Siobhan.

Siobhan sauntered across the bullpen, making her way to Kara's desk. She noticed that the omega's nostrils flared as she took in Kara's scent around the office.

Crap. Crap. Crap. This was the last thing she wanted. “Siobhan, how can I help you?” Maybe if she could keep it professional, Siobhan would get the hint.

“How was your weekend, Kara?” Siobhan leaned over her desk, giving her an unobstructed view down her top.

Kara kept her eyes averted, focusing instead on the ceiling. “Um, it was just fine.”

“That's good. Mine not so much. I really could have used some company.” And Siobhan reached out to stroke her cheek.

* * *

Lena's day was going terribly.

Aside from her heat, her suppressants seemed to have stopped working in the time it took for her to drive to work, and to top it all off, she was thoroughly embarrassed.

She put her head in her hands. Walking out of the elevator to see Kara looking at her like she was going to eat her had been bad enough, but the worst of it was that she wanted to let her. But the second Kara realized it was her, the alpha immediately withdrew. Logically, she knew that was the correct response, propriety and all that, but her omega took the alpha's actions as a rejection and she's had a stinging ego ever since.

And now, she was having the absolute worst news being relayed to her over the phone.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor! There's some kind of severe weather in Metropolis and planes have been grounded. Mr. Jensen requested that the meeting be pushed back to Wednesday.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no way for her to make it until then with her heat upon her. An unsatisfied heat could last up to five days. “Is there any way they can telecommute, or to push it back further. Next week would be preferable.”

“I checked,” Jess sighed. “Mr. Jensen is out of the country starting next week.”

Fuck. “Is it at all possible to reschedule to Thursday or Friday?” Anything to give her a little more time to get rid of her problem.

“I will ask and call you back.”

Lena hung up the phone, grinding her teeth. This was bad. She wasn't even going to last the rest of the workday. There had to be something she could do. Her eyes drifted over to the bullpen.

She hadn't been oblivious to everything that Kara had done for her so far. The cool air, the water; all of it was her. Lena watched as the alpha typed on her computer, a look of annoyed concentration on her face.

Perhaps Kara would be willing to—

She immediately put a halt to those thoughts. If dating your employee was unethical, then asking one for sex surely would end her career.

Except there was someone at Kara's desk—a woman—leaning over her far more than was appropriate. Lena felt a snarl bubble up. Who was that, taking Kara's attention? And then the woman reached out to touch Kara's face. Lena didn't miss how Kara leaned back outside of the omega's range of touch, everything about her posture uncomfortable.

Lena didn't even realize that she was on her feet until she was pushing through the glass door of her office, the door loudly announcing her arrival. “Ms. Danvers!”

Kara and the woman at her desk—another omega by the scent of her—jumped at her sudden arrival. The omega straightened up, her scent withdrawing.

Good, Lena thought. Get away from her.

“Ms. Luthor, did you need something?” Kara had jumped up and completely turned her back on the omega. It gave Lena a triumphant thrill.

“A word in my office?” Lena asked, giving the omega a pointed look. She didn't wait for an answer before turning on her heel and re-entering her office.

“Thanks for that,” Kara said as they entered the office. “Siobhan can get a little...familiar at times—”

Lena cut her off with a rough pull on her shirt and then she was smashing her lips against the alpha's. Her omega relished in the feeling, her skin igniting. She could smell Kara better now and her scent was intoxicating. This. This is she had been waiting for.

Except that Kara grabbed her by the wrists and forced her back before guiding them to the darker corner of the office. She glanced frantically to the bullpen where there was no change.

“Lena, what the hell? Somebody could see you!”

She whined. “I don't care. Kara, please. I can't—I can't do this anymore.”

She wasn't making much sense but Kara seemed to get the picture. “Lena, you're in heat. You're not thinking clearly.”

Lena tore her hands out of Kara's grasp. “I don't need a lecture about omega consent, Kara. I need this heat to be over now. I have too much to do this week to be stuck at home.”

“Okay,” Kara said finally.

Lena nearly fell to her knees in thanks. God, this heat was really bad.

“On one condition.”

Lena's heart sank. What would she ask for? Money? A promotion? “What is it?”

“You stop avoiding me, “Kara said emphatically. “I can't...help you out if you're just going to go back to pretending I'm just your employee. If we do this, it's because we're friends. Because friends help each other out from time to time. So that would be okay.”

Lena wanted to burst out laughing. Or start crying. Friends? That was all Kara wanted? She could do that. “I promise.”

And then Kara smiled.”Great! Your place?”

She nodded. “Twenty minutes?”

“I'll be there.” Kara nodded. “Would you like me to call for a car?”

She nodded giving Kara her address and a guest pass to get her inside of the building and then she was leaving the office. Her car was waiting on the curb, just like Kara had said it would be. She got into the backseat and her composure began to slip the longer the ride went on.

By the time she was letting herself into the apartment, she was sweating, her clothes plastered to her skin. She got herself a glass of water but it was difficult as her hands had begun to shake. The anxiety began to sink in then and she watched the clock as ten, then twenty minutes went by. Kara was coming, she reminded herself, Kara would take care of her.

And finally, after twenty-seven agonizing minutes, there was finally a knock at the door. She rushed to the door and yanked it open.

“Kara.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sorry, I'm late. I had to stop and get some condoms.” She held up a small plastic 7-11 bag. “The last time, the ones you had were pretty tight—”

Again Lena cut her off with a kiss. “Enough talking, Kara, please.”

And then Kara wound her hand with Lena's ponytail and yanked her head back, exposing her throat. “You're awfully impatient for someone begging to get fucked.”

Her pussy throbbed and a new wave of arousal coated her panties. She moaned, all shame forgotten. Kara leaned forward and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her throat.

“Is this what you want, Lena? For me to make you submit? To take you, mount you?” She punctured the last question with a small nip under her jaw.

Excitement course through her. “Yes! Please, alpha!” She wanted it. She wanted everything Kara was about to give her. Kara was now leaking dominant pheromones and Lena breathed them in, drowning in them.

“Go to your bedroom and strip. I want you naked and ready for me by the timeI count to ten. One.”

She wasted no time in running to her bedroom, kicking her heels off in her wake.

“Two!”

Next were her pants. She dropped them and kicked them to the other side of the room.

“Three!”

Her shirt buttons were being difficult.

“Four!”

Finally unbuttoned, she was having a hard time getting the shirt over her head thanks to the amount of sweat clinging to her body.

“Five!”

She threw the damn shirt to join her pants.

“Six!”

She could hear Kara getting closer now. A predator stalking its prey.

“Seven!”

She lowered her panties to the floor. They were soaked.

“Eight.” Kara was in the hall now.

Her bra was the last piece of clothing she tossed aside and finally her overheated skin was free.

“Nine.” Kara crossed the threshold to the bedroom. “Ten.”

Kara was gloriously naked, only an opened pack of condoms in her hand. Her sheathed length hung between her legs, and Lena was delighted to see that she was already hard.

“Thank God,” she says as Kara gets close. Lena reaches out to grasp her cock. “Finally.”

Kara deftly moves away. “I didn't tell you to do that,” she scolds. “Get on your back in the middle of the bed and spread your legs.”

Lena wants to groan but the truth is that she gets off on games like these. All she wants is for someone else to take control for a little while, to let her feel like the weight of the world isn't on her shoulders. And right now, Kara is filling that roll beautifully.

When she's in the proper position, Kara climbs on the bed and positions her face between her legs. “You're not allowed to come until my cock is inside of you, is that clear?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Lena felt the ends of Kara's hair tickle her thighs as she lowered her mouth down to the apex of her legs. Karas breathe hit her next, and she gasped. And then finally, finally, she felt Kara's tongue dipping inside of her.

It was exquisite torture. Kara teased her clit in languid strokes while her fingers danced around were she needed her the most. It isn't long before Lena's legs are trembling, her breath heaving, and she doesn't know how much longer she could hold back her orgasm.

“Kara, please!”

And then the minstrations between her legs stopped and she let out a whine. Kara crawled up her body and pressed a wet kiss to her lips. Lena moaned as she tasted herself on Kara's tongue. And then she felt Kara's dick brush against her opening.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Lena spread her legs further and tilted her hips up.

Kara entered her swiftly, her pussy wet enough for her to slide all the way in. Lena threw her head back into the pillows as her muscles have way to the alpha's length. The deeper Kara went the more the pressure pushed her towards the edge and by the time she was all the way in, Lena was coming with a shout.

“There we go,” Kara said, jogging her hips to help her ride out her release.

Her vision returned as her release faded and her breathing evened out. But then Kara began to really move and the need to come built in her again.

Lena moaned in time with Kara's thrusts, not bothering to muffler the sounds. In a matter of minutes, she's going to come again, that much she was sure of. And then she feels Kara's hand slide up her body and grasp her neck, squeezing just enough to push her over the edge. Lena came for a second time, her muscles squeezing around Kara's dick.

“There we go,” Kara said, her thrusts speeding up.

Kara murmured praise as she shuddered above her and the rhythm of her hips faltered. When she finally stopped, the alpha was panting and rested her head against Lena's chest.

Lena shifted and she realized one crucial fact. “You didn't knot?” She asked, trying to raise her upper body.

Why wouldn't her alpha knot her? Rejection and anxiety were building inside of her, canceling out the calming effect of her orgasms. Kara pressed her back down and kissed her and Lena groaned as she felt Kara's weight settle over her.

“Relax. We're just getting started.” Kara got off of the bed. She removed her condom and tossed it in the small trash can by her side table. “Put your head over the edge of the bed, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Lena shuddered in excitement. Obediently, she arranged herself the way Kara told her to and waited.

Kara stood before her, a vision of taut muscle and silky skin, and she opens her mouth obediently. Kara grasps the half hard cock in one hand and readjusted Lena's head for the best angle. And then Lena feels Kara entering her mouth.

Lena can taste the remnants of Kara's release and she moans at the first pass of her tongue. Yes, this was what she wanted. She wanted to please her alpha, taste her cum on her tongue, and make her lose control like Kara had done with her.

She worked Kara in and out of her mouth taking her deeper each time as Kara's dick hardened in her mouth. Kara began to rut harder against her, eager to get as deep as she could.

“Good girl,” Kara cooed. “You're so good at taking my cock.”

Lena relaxed her throat as Kara pulled back and pushed back inside. Lena choked as Kara hit the back of her throat, her nose was grazing the underside of balls.

Kara pressed on her throat gently. “Mmm, I can feel my cock through here. You look so beautiful like this. Choking on my dick.”

Kara tweaked one of her nipples and Lena moaned around her cock. Kara shuddered as she felt the vibrations. She began to fuck her mouth with purpose, driving quickly to her release.

Her mind quieted, sinking into the primal feeling of being used for her alpha's pleasure. Her pussy clenched around nothing and her clit throbbed. Suddenly, Kara buried herself to the hilt and released into her mouth.

“Unh, Lena!” Kara shouted as she emptied herself.

Lena swallowed greedily but there was too much leaking from Kara's cock and cum dripped from her lips. Kara tasted amazing, the best thing she'd ever tasted, but she was also sure that her hormones were coloring her bias at the moment.

Kara pulled out with a chuckle. “Wow, that was amazing.”

Lena rolled onto stomach. Kara smiled down at her and reached a hand out, swiping a thumb across her cheek and gathering a stray length of cum. Not wanting to miss any, Lena captured Kara's thumb in her mouth and sucked the digit clean.

“Dirty girl.” Kara stroked her cheek. “Now, get on your hands and knees so I can knot you.”

Lena presented herself to Kara, swaying her ass enticingly. She heard the ripping of the condom package and she felt the bed dip as Kara positioned herself behind her. Kara put one hand on her hip and Lena felt as Kara rubbed her dick around the lips of her pussy. Kara was hard, she could feel it, and Lena felt her heat peak again as the alpha teased her opening.

“Kara,” she whined, lowered her upper body to entice the alpha.

Kara grasped her hips and sank inside, pulling Lena back on her dick. The alpha felt so much bigger from this position and Lena moaned her appreciation into the sheets as Kara set a brutal pace. The sound of their fucking filled her ears and she could smell the alpha’s scent all around her.

“God, you feel so good this way,” Kara said, as if to herself. And her hand landed on Lena's ass in a resounding _Smack!_

“Yes! Kara!” Lena cried out and arousal squirted onto Kara's dick. She fisted her hands in the sheets and whined in time with every snap of Kara's hips.

Eventually, Kara wasn't getting inside as deeply as she has before. “I'm going to knot you, Lena. Do you want that?”

Lena was too far gone to recognize the teasing tone and she felt anxiety bleed in at the idea that her alpha wouldn't give her the knot. “I want it! I want your knot!”

“You better take it like a good omega,” Kara said, and then she forced her knot inside and Lena screamed through her release.


End file.
